Daveybird Randle
Daveybird Randle is a Cardinal who is Dee Jay Randle's online representation, Sim Race Driver, RSR Mascot, and friend to many characters from Nintendo and others. He is the face of RSR, and loves a good race. Appearance Daveybird's regular appearance is a human man with a cardinal/falcon "Caralcon" head and tail. His body is built with strong, soft muscle that can change to ripped at will. He has massive legs, thighs, knees, and butt. He and most other RSR characters and RSR versions of characters have big calves that heavily taper down to the ankle area, and small but detailed feet. Of course, he has other appearances, like his different transformations, ranging from a full-on human with his creator, Davey Randle's face; to different types of Cardinal/human transformations, including a Falco-style Caralconman, his default self with red feather strips all around his body similar to Felicia, and a real Cardinal bird who can speak and think like he does. Daveybird was born on August 24, 1991, making him 27 going on 28 as of this writing. He is 5' 8", 240 lbs. Both his height and weight and age are made to match Davey Randle. Clothing and Outfits 'Default' His default attire is a T-shirt, shorts, and barefoot. The specifics usually change, though. The T-shirt design is either white with the RSR logo, or plain gray. His blue shorts are usually medium length, about a few inches above the knee, but sometimes they vary in length and design, like a bit lower and right above the knee, capri pants, and briefs or trunks. 'Swimwear' His swimwear is usually either swimtrunk shorts, a speedo, or a thong. 'Pro Wrestling' His Pro Wrestling outfit usually consists of him being completely naked, but his only item of clothing being his blue trunks. He also likes to add kneepads, gymshoes and elbow pads to the mix. Personality Traits Daveybird is somewhat of a loose cannon for the RSR group. Similar to Falco, he's a real arrogant, lippy, snarky, cocky, loudmouthed bird with excellent skills and a heart of gold. He doesn't care which alingment his friends are on in their canon, as he sees good and bad in people no one would ever expect. He has had some hard times with his parents, though still talks to them, and considers the RSR group his family. He is also sadistic, taking great pleasure in when people who he dislikes suffer, mostly as a revenge thing. He always boasts about his great RSR acomplishments, and yells and goes off on others when he doesn't approve what they say, but when he's having quiet time alone, and ask if you can cuddle him, he'll love it!! Powers and Abilites Daveybird can breathe fire; transform into varying degrees of Cardinal and Human; has superhuman speed and strength; has magic and can use wands and powers to move things, shoot things, etc; and change the size and proportion of any part of his body. Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cute Category:Feature Characters Category:Arrogant Category:Athletic Category:Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Animals Category:Sophisticated Category:Ethnic Category:Vehicular Category:Ace Pilots Category:Good Hearted Bastards